Take a Bite Of My Heart Tonight
by galaxyeyed
Summary: Blaine really wants Kurt, as can be seen in the pining voice mails he sends him.


This is a series of voicemails Blaine sends to Kurt. This is my first time writing a fic like this. Please review. The song lyrics (in bold) basically summarize what he talks about, but he doesn't actually say them, except at the end. This has no spoilers really, because you wouldn't know that a certain thing was a spoiler unless you read the spoilers. This fic is dedicated to **njferrel**, who gave me the great idea.

* * *

_**Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends**_

**_So take it easy on me_**

**_I'm afraid you'll never satisfy_**

I can't stop thinking of you. I can't stop thinking how heartbroken you were the day I told you I just want to be friends. It's not because I don't like you. I do.

And I know that I'm no good for you. I'm not good enough for you. I got drunk, and you had to take me home with you, because I was too fucking trashed to drive, or go back to Dalton without getting in trouble. You should have let me drive Kurt. Let me crash. Or let me get in trouble, let me be punished. Because I need to be brought to reality. But it's so hard, because I love you. And when I'm with you I can't feel pain. But when you're gone I can't breathe. So even though I broke yours, please be gentle with my heart.

* * *

**_Here we are again_**

**_We're sick like animals, we play pretend_**

**_You're just a cannibal and_**

**_I'm afraid_**

**_I won't get out_**

**_Alive_**

What are you doing? I asked you out on a date, and you told me you were busy. I saw you cuddling up to another guy at lunch today. So what if I touched the hands of a guy in home ec? He needed help. Don't you remember, that's how you taught me. I asked you not to toy with me Kurt. And I told you that I like you too. I'm just not ready yet. But when I am, I'll come to you, if you want still. But I guess waiting is too much to ask. If it is, just tell me Kurt. Because I really can't take this. I'm dying.

* * *

**_No I won't sleep tonight_**

I'm calling you, because I can't stop thinking about you, and how much I love you and want to see you right now because I can't sleep Kurt. I can't. All my thoughts are of you, and at night I dream of you, and I wake up in tears sometimes, when I realize they're just dreams, because they're so amazing, and you're so amazing, even when I'm asleep.

* * *

**_Whoa oh, I want some more_**

**_Oh oh, what are you waiting for?_**

**_Take a bite of my heart tonight_**

I'm ready. I'm so ready. I told you a week ago Kurt. You still haven't replied. I'm scared, but I'm giving it to you. It's yours, to do with what you wish. But be careful, it's fragile. My heart.

* * *

**_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kickin in_**

**_It's gettin heavier_**

**_I wanna run and hide_**

**_I wanna run and hide_**

I found a song for us. It fits perfectly. It's called Animal. I'm going to sing it for you Kurt. Maybe after this you won't ignore my voicemails like you don't hear them. I know you hear them Kurt.

... _Whoa oh, I want some more, whoa oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight_...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story! If you have read any of my other stories, you'll know this is a vey different tone for me to write in. I like this though, and I hope you will too. Please review!

P.S. This fic was written because of a wonderful idea given to me by **njferrel**. If you would like a fic written, please see my profile for details!

P.P.S. Okay, I wrote this before listening to the actual song sung by the Warblers. But now I have listened to it. It's a Klaine duet. It's a KLAINE duet. Sure there's warblers humming in the background but ohmaigawd ITS A KLAINE DUET! And if you've heard the song then I know you can only IMAGINE the eyesex that's gonna go down in the episode. The song is SO HOT. I died when I heard Kurt singing. Excuse me while I change my panties. Seriously, that song got me pregnant. With SEXtuplets. It's that sexy, the episode title is very appropriate. I don't even really care that much about Holly coming back anymore, because all I want to see in the episode is the Klainliness. My. Lawd. Jeezus.


End file.
